Le retour des Anciens
by lurleen
Summary: Le titre n'est pas trop significatif enfin un peu quand même! mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux! Suspence, aventure et amour centré autour de Rodney! pour les résumés aussi je suis pas super! TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : les persos et l'univers d'Atlantis ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement, sinon j'en ferai des choses !!!**

**Résumé: Une nouvelle planète, un nouveau peuple, des nouveaux ennuis en perspective plus un peu d'amour pour pimenter tous ça!!! Pauvre Rodney il n'a pas fini!!!**

**L'idée de cette fic m'est venue après une conversation avec Isajackson donc je te la dédie et je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira!!! (en plus je te rends la pareille!!!)**

- Rodney, cessez de faire l'enfant, s'il vous plait.

- JE-NE-FAIS-PAS-L'ENFANT.

- Ah non ? Pourtant ce n'est pas vous que j'entends geindre et soupirer depuis que nous sommes arrivés ?

- Je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai pas fait que ça, Colonel, j'ai aussi constaté que nous perdions royalement notre temps sur cette planète.

Ce fut à Radek de soupirer bruyamment, John se contenta de retenir un rire devant la mine indignée de Rodney.

- Oh vous ça va, si vous aviez fait votre travail comme il faut. Je suis sûre que vous vous êtes trompé de planète.

Radek haussa les épaules et accéléra pour devancer Rodney de quelques pas. En effet c'était lui qui était à l'origine de cette mission.

Quelques jours plus tôt, un MALP avait été envoyé sur cette planète ainsi que sur une dizaine d'autres se trouvant dans une base de données des Anciens récemment retrouvée dans un des laboratoires découverts très peu de temps avant. Personne n'avait su dire pourquoi les adresses de ces planètes avaient été mises de côté. Radek avait été nommé par Rodney pour superviser cette tâche. Il n'avait rien trouvé jusqu'à P3X-961. Là les relevés du MALP s'étaient affolés et affichés une importante source d'énergie. Energie provenant sans doute d'un E2PZ ou de quelque chose lui ressemblant. Une réunion avait été organisée immédiatement après le retour de mission de SGA1. Il fut décidé que cette même équipe accompagnée de Radek et de Lorne partent y faire un tour.

Dès qu'il avait entendu la nouvelle Rodney fut aussi excité qu'une puce jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur la planète et constatent qu'il n'y avait plus aucun signal. A partir de là, Radek avait eu droit à toutes sortes de remarques toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres. Mais Rodney étant Rodney, il n'y avait prêté aucune attention.

Heureusement le Colonel s'était placé de son côté provoquant encore plus les foudres du canadien et il avait décidé de parcourir cette planète en long, en large et en travers pour découvrir d'où provenait ce signal. Car il avait vu les relevés et même en n'étant pas scientifique il avait bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose sur cette planète qui valait le coup. Et il ne comptait pas partir sans savoir ce que c'était. Même s'il fallait endurer un scientifique canadien visiblement énervé de perdre son si précieux temps.

Ils parcoururent ainsi plusieurs kilomètres ponctués par des remarques, des soupirs et des plaintes de Rodney. Au bout de deux heures de marches, John décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause. Rodney ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il jeta carrément son sac à terre.

Il allait s'asseoir quand un craquement derrière lui, lui fit suspendre son geste. Les autres aussi avaient entendu et John, Teyla, Ronon et Lorne tenaient leurs armes, prêts à faire feu. Ils attendirent quelques secondes ainsi sans entendre le moindre bruit. John leur fit signe de se disperser afin de sécuriser la zone. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire plusieurs pas qu'une dizaine d'hommes apparurent devant eux. Ils étaient tous habillés de toges et portés des sortes de sandales. A première vue, ils n'étaient pas armés mais John avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Les hommes les regardèrent attentivement pendant plusieurs minutes sans parler. Leurs expressions étaient neutres, Teyla ne pouvait as deviner s'ils leur voulaient du bien ou du mal. Cependant leurs attitudes changèrent quelque peu quand leurs regards se posèrent sur les deux scientifiques, Radek tenant son ordianteur et Rodney son détecteur d'énergie qu'il venait de sortir. John allait commencer à entamer la conversation quand un des hommes chuchota à l'oreille d'un autre, plus âgé. Ce dernier s'avança de quelques pas vers eux. Tout en regardant les scientifiques, il se décida à parler.

- Alors c'est vous ?

Radek et Rodney se regardèrent et ne surent quoi répondre.

- Vous nous avez enfin entendu, continua l'homme qui se mit à sourire.

John baissa un peu son arme, ces gens n'avaient pas l'air menaçant, au contraire. L'homme se tourna enfin vers le militaire.

- Je suis Panos, le gardien de la cité. Nous avons activé notre signal et je vois que nous avons enfin reçu une réponse des ancêtres.

A ces mots, la curiosité des atlantes s'éveilla. Ils devaient peut être se trouver sur un avant poste des Anciens et avec un peu de chance, ils trouveraient de quoi leurs êtres utiles.

John se présenta et présenta ses compagnons. Cependant les hommes ne quittaient pas les deux scientifiques du regard et cela commençait à mettre John mal à l'aise.

- Voulez-vous nous suivre jusqu'à la cité? Demanda Panos.

- Bien sûr, fit John. Je vais envoyer deux de mes hommes pour dire à nos compagnons que nous vous avons trouvé.

John préférait ne prendre aucun risque. Ils avaient l'air bien mais peut être qu'une fois arrivés à leur cité, ils essayeraient de les tuer.

- Lorne, avec Teyla retournez à la porte, si dans une heure vous n'avez pas de nouvelles, rentrez sur Atlantis et revenez avec une équipe de sauvetage.

- Compris Colonel.

Lorne et Teyla s'éloignèrent en direction de la porte, John revint vers les hommes.

- Nous pouvons y aller.

Ils commencèrent à marcher. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent au loin de la fumée s'échapper au-dessus des arbres.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'on risque de trouver ?

- Vous n'estimez plus perdre votre temps Rodney ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules en marmonnant quelque chose.

- Et si c'était un E2PZ ?

- Nous verrons bien, essaya de le tempérer John.

Il savait que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'énergie, n'importe laquelle, le scientifique n'était plus lui-même.

**Bon voilà pour ce premier chapitre!!! J'espère que jusque là ça vous a plu!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews !**

**Isajackson, ça devrait commencer à te plaire !!! (mais attends les prochains chapitres !!!)**

_- Nous verrons bien, essaya de le tempérer John._

_Il savait que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'énergie, n'importe laquelle, le scientifique n'était plus lui-même. _

**°O°O°O°**

Ca faisait maintenant une heure que John était dans une petite pièce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une grande bâtisse. Il avait contacté Lorne et Teyla quelques minutes avant pour leur dire que « pour l'instant » tout allait bien. Rodney et Radek écoutaient attentivement un homme, qui semblait être un scientifique, leur expliquer leur système d'alarme. Cependant l'homme éludait, assez habilement d'ailleurs, toutes les questions qu'essayaient de poser les deux scientifiques atlantes. Ronon était assis dans un coin, ne quittant pas des yeux le scientifique. Lui aussi devait les trouver un peu louches. John s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés, mais tous deux restèrent silencieux, d'ailleurs John ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sétidien lui tienne un discours mais bon échanger deux phrases n'avait jamais tué personne. John se plongea alors dans ses pensées les plus diverses tout en regardant le sol, quand tout à coup il vit de jambes devant lui dont l'une était secouée par le tapotement nerveux du pied de la personne devant lui. Il leva la tête pour voir la personne qu'il s'attendait à voir : Rodney.

- Vous ne m'avez pas écouté ? Fit celui-ci plus sur le ton du reproche.

- Non, répondit simplement John.

Rodney soupira aussi bruyamment qu'il le put.

- Je vous disais que nous avons sûrement quelque chose. Toutefois je dois rester ici pour trouver de quoi il s'agit. Arcos est resté très évasif sur leur système mais je suis sûr que je peux trouver tout seul comment ça fonctionne et par quoi c'est alimenté.

- Arcos ?

- Le scientifique, répondit Rodney comme si c'était logique.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Par contre, j'ai besoin de matériel, donc j'ai pensé que vous pouviez aller me le chercher. Tenez je vous ai fait une liste.

- Et vous ? Demanda Ronon.

- Je dois rester ici.

- Non, répondit John, il est hors de question que je vous laisse ici tout seul.

- Je ne serai pas seul, Radek reste avec moi.

- Ah oui ? Je vous imagine bien tous les deux si vous avez à vous défendre.

- En fait, fit Rodney en essayant de fuir le regard de John, ils ont peur que nous ne revenions pas. Et ils m'ont bien fait comprendre que si je partais, ils seraient moins enclin à me dire tous ce qu'ils savent.

- Moins enclin ? Répéta John.

- Oui, ils m'ont dit, je cite, si vous partez, vous ne serez pas le bienvenue quand vous reviendrez.

- C'est pas très clair tous ça.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Ronon restera avec vous.

L'intéressé hocha la tête sans ajouter un mot.

John prit la liste et la lut. Il demanda plusieurs précisions à Rodney et partit à contre cœur malgré les recommandations qu'il avait faites à Ronon de bien garder les deux scientifiques à l'œil et qu'en aucuns cas, ils se trouvent d'une manière ou d'une autre séparés. Le fait que ces gens insistent tant pour garder Rodney était louche.

**°O°O°O°**

- Foutue planète.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jurer. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait pas se l'admettre mais il pensait bien être perdu. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation très affûté. Cependant il n'osait pas appeler Lorne et Teyla pour qu'ils lui indiquent le chemin. De quoi aurait-il l'air après ça ? Il contourna enfin la montagne qu'il longeait depuis maintenant presque une heure. Ce qu'il vit de l'autre côté le laissa bouche bée.

Cela lui donnait une excuse pour appeler Lorne et Teyla, il fallait qu'ils voient ça. Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils arrivèrent donc à l'endroit indiqué par le Colonel. Celui-ci se trouvait devant une sorte de falaise. En contre bas on pouvait distinguer des ruines. La végétation avait pris de l'importance sur les pierres mais on distinguait bien les silhouette d'anciennes bâtisses.

- On dirait un cratère, fit Lorne.

John hocha la tête et ajouta.

- Les ancêtres de ces gens avaient bâtis une ville à l'intérieur, sans doute pour se protéger des Wraiths.

John remarqua comme un renfoncement à l'intérieur de la roche, un peu en contre bas. Il y descendit. Cela ressemblait à un trou provoqué par un éboulement mais quand il y regarda de plus près il vit des inscriptions. De l'Ancien. Il recopia vite fait quelques symboles puis tous les trois retournèrent sur Atlantis.

Elisabeth était là pour les accueillir, elle fut surprise de ne voir que la moitié de l'équipe revenir. En général ce n'était pas bon signe. Après avoir eu les explications de John, elle laissa celui-ci aller chercher le matériel ainsi que les deux scientifiques demandés par Rodney.

Elle retourna dans son bureau et examina les symboles rapportés par le Colonel. A son avis, il les avait prit un peu au hasard, sans doute les plus simples à recopier, car ça ne voulait rien dire. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas les accompagner, elle attendait une délégation d'une autre planète pour un partenariat important et puis d'après ce que John lui avait dit, il y avait des ruines et elle n'était pas archéologue, loin de là. Mais elle connaissait quelqu'un répondant à ces qualités, une archéologue très reconnue sur Terre, elle avait d'ailleurs travaillé avec le Docteur Jackson et en plus elle avait acquis une très bonne connaissance de la langue des Anciens. Elles avaient beaucoup travaillés ensemble sur Terre et Elisabeth avait beaucoup apprécié cette collaboration. Une amitié était née et quand il avait était question de faire venir un autre archéologue, Elisabeth avait tout de suite pensait à elle. Il fallait qu'elle parte avec John. Elle enclencha sa radio.

- Lisa, ici Elisabeth, peux-tu me rejoindre dans mon bureau ?

**°O°O°O°**

- Elisabeth, c'est non. Je ne veux pas d'un autre scientifique sur cette mission. Je trouve qu'ils sont déjà assez nombreux.

John, qui venait d'apprendre que le Docteur Lisa Sandburg se joignait à eux, faisait les cents dans le bureau d'Elisabeth.

- C'est trop tard, elle prépare ses affaires et elle sera là dans quelques minutes.

- Vous auriez du m'en parler avant. Nous aurons cinq scientifiques sur cette planète. Déjà que deux c'est dur à gérer mais alors cinq.

- Vous n'avez qu'à dire à Lorne de prendre quelques militaires en plus.

- Vous croyez que si on débarque à cinquante, ils vont nous accueillir les bras ouverts ?

John se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en marmonnant. Elisabeth allait lui répondre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, brune, entra, elle portait un sac et deux mallettes.

- John, je vous présente le Docteur Sandburg.

Le visage de John afficha instantanément un sourire.

- Ravi que vous nous accompagnez, Docteur.

Elisabeth sourit à son tour, décidemment il était incorrigible.

Voilà, donc pour certaines d'entre vous, je pense que vous avez vu des PDE dans ce chapitre mais je vous avertis de suite : PAS DE SLASH DANS CETTE FIC !!!!

**J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même !!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews!!!**

**Bayas, Lisa est la soeur de Blair Sandburg!!!(non en fait j'en sais rien, je n'avais même pas fait attention!!!) et tu es très perspicace, enfin tes lapsus!!!**

**Bon voilà la suite!!**

_Elisabeth sourit à son tour, décidemment il était incorrigible._

**°O°O°O°**

Une demi-heure après le matériel et l'équipe se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'un jumper. En effet John avait décidé qu'il serait plus prudent d'en avoir un au cas où. Il resterait occulté près de la porte avec deux militaires qui resteraient à bord. Et puis, il comptait bien survoler la planète afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas de vices cachés.

John, Lorne, Lisa et les deux scientifiques progressaient à travers les arbres qui jonchaient le parcours les menant du jumper à la cité. John se montrait assez courtois envers Lisa, en fait il la draguait carrément. Lorne le regardait faire d'un œil amusé, comment son supérieur ne se rendait pas compte que le Docteur Sandburg n'était pas intéressée ? Il sourit juste au moment où ledit supérieur s'adressa à lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous souriez bêtement ?

- Pour rien Colonel, fit-il légèrement gêné, je pensais à quelque chose.

John ne releva pas et Lorne l'en remercia intérieurement.

- Bon dites à vos hommes de se tenir prêt à toutes éventualités. Nous arrivons dans la cité, nous ne pourrons plus communiquer avec eux.

Lorne s'exécuta et contacta les deux militaires restés dans le jumper. John, quand à lui, accéléra le pas pour arriver au même niveau que les trois scientifiques. Quand Lisa le vit revenir elle se demanda jusqu'à quand il essayerait de la draguer. John était très séduisant, elle devait bien se l'avouer, mais sa réputation le devançait sur Atlantis et il était facile de savoir si telle ou telle femme avait passée la nuit avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas de ça et puis sa dernière histoire était encore trop présente, elle pensait encore beaucoup à Daniel Jackson, avec qui elle avait vécu sa plus belle histoire d'amour jusqu'à maintenant. L'homme qui réussirait à lui faire oublier Daniel serait sûrement celui avec qui elle retenterait quelque chose. Mais cet homme n'était pas John Sheppard.

- Colonel, quand irons-nous visiter les ruines dont Elisabeth m'a parlé ?

John lui sourit.

- Nous irons un peu plus tard, pour l'instant je veux m'assurer que Rodney va bien. Enfin le Docteur McKay, vous le connaissez ?

- J'en ai beaucoup entendu parlé mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis sur Atlantis donc je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde. Je crois que Radek travaille avec lui, non ?

- Oui, c'est pour ainsi dire son bras droit, il est avec lui en ce moment. Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître ?

- C'est le seul scientifique avec qui j'ai réellement travaillé depuis que je suis arrivée.

La conversation se termina là car ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immense porte qui marquait l'entrée de la cité. Deux hommes y montaient la garde. Ils laissèrent passer le groupe qui se dirigea immédiatement vers la bâtisse où se trouvait Rodney, Radek et Ronon quand John était partit. En effet, ils trouvèrent les deux scientifiques dans le laboratoire, ils s'entretenaient à voix basse. John fit quelques pas dans la pièce, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer car ils tournaient le dos à la porte.

John toussota légèrement pour les avertir de leur présence. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux. Ronon était toujours assis au même endroit.

- Alors, quoi de neuf depuis que je suis parti ?

- Nous essayons toujours de soutirer quelques informations à Arcos mais cela s'avère plus difficile que je ne le croyais, répondit Rodney en inspectant le matériel ramené par l'équipe.

- Le Docteur Sandburg nous a également accompagné, précisa John.

- Le Docteur Sandburg ? Demanda Rodney.

- Oui, John lui montra la jeune femme qui discutait avec Radek. Elisabeth a pensé que ce serait bien qu'elle étudie les ruines que j'ai trouvées. Elle est archéologue.

- Des ruines ?

- Oui, en partant, j'ai trouvé tout un village, apparemment, datant d'il y a longtemps avec des inscriptions en anciens.

- Je serais été parfaitement capable de déchiffrer ces textes, fit Rodney vexé.

- Rodney vous n'allez pas être jaloux.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Lisa s'approcha d'eux.

- Tiens, justement on parlait de vous, lui fit John en souriant. Rodney le regarda en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vous présente le Docteur Rodney McKay, Rodney, je vous présente le Docteur Lisa Sandburg.

Celle-ci présenta sa main à Rodney avec un sourire, elle avait tellement entendu parler de lui qu'elle avait hâte de le rencontrer. Rodney lui serra la main en lui rendant son sourire. Finalement il n'était pas mécontent de devoir travailler avec la jeune femme.

- Bon, fit John, je crois que nous devrions aller jeter un coup d'œil à ces ruines.

- Très bien, je vous suis.

- Je vous accompagne aussi, fit Rodney. Personne n'en sait autant sur les Anciens que moi, je vous serais sûrement utile.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Lisa.

John quand à lui, n'eut pas le temps de vanter le caractère dangereux du site afin de dissuader le scientifique de l'accompagner, que ce dernier était déjà sur le pas de la porte, laissant passer Lisa devant lui.

John qui pensait se retrouver en tête à tête avec la scientifique se trompa lourdement. Au trio, s'ajouta Lorne, qui s'était découvert un intérêt pour l'archéologie, Radek et Ronon.

Une fois hors du bâtiment, ils croisèrent Panos. John les avaient briefé avant, pour ne dire à aucuns des habitants où ils se rendaient. Il était toujours aussi méfiant à leur égard.

- Mes amis, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

« Trop gentil pour être honnête » pensa John.

- Non merci, nous sortons juste pour faire visiter l'endroit au Docteur Sandburg, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Mais pourquoi sortez-vous tous ?

- Avec le Docteur Zelenka et Ronon, nous avons besoin de prendre l'air, nous sommes enfermés depuis des heures, répondit Rodney.

Panos les laissa passer tout en les regardant partir. Il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte. Du moment où ils revenaient à temps, il n'avait pas besoin de les garder enfermés ici.

**Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu!!**

**Désolée de couper à un moment pareil mais c'est le découpage de la fic!!!Hein Isajackson!!! **

**Et puis faut dire que je suis un peu sadique mais juste un petit peu, hein???**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord MERCI pour vos reviews!!!**

**Charlie, je sais pas ce qu'il t'as fait John mais tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup!!!!J'espère que ma fic te plait plus!!**

**Bon Isajackson je vois que le chapitre précédent t'as énormément plu, je me demande bien pourquoi!!!**

**Eh oui Lysiam, un Rodney amoureux et galant!!!j'espère qu'il te plait comme ça?!**

_Panos les laissa passer tout en les regardant partir. Il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte. Du moment où ils revenaient à temps, il n'avait pas besoin de les garder enfermés ici._

**°O°O°O°**

Le petit groupe marcha environ une heure avant d'arriver à l'endroit prévu. Le spectacle qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux était magnifique. On pouvait distinguer l'ancien emplacement des maisons grâce à des pans de murs qui étaient encore restés debout ou partiellement. On voyait beaucoup de morceaux de colonnes debout ou couchées par terre. Des arbres avaient poussés ici et là donnant l'impression d'être devant un décor. Les pierres étaient grises, blanches par endroits et s'il n'y avait pas toute cette végétation qui envahissait la moindre petite parcelle libre, on aurait pu penser que les anciennes habitations venaient juste de s'écrouler. Un peu plus loin s'élevait une colline, elle aussi, envahit par la végétation. John prit ses jumelles et vit autre chose de plus majestueux : une acropole. A cette distance on aurait pu croire qu'elle était intacte mais en y regardant mieux on voyait qu'il manquait des colonnes et que le toit ne recouvrait plus la totalité de la bâtisse.

S'ils n'avaient pas été à des millions d'années lumières de chez eux, ils se seraient crus devant des ruines semblables à des centaines d'autres que l'on trouvait en Grèce. John en fit la réflexion tout fort. Lisa ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

- C'est exactement ça.

- Ah, vous trouvez aussi, fit John fier de sa trouvaille.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ces ruines sont identiques à celles que l'on trouvent en Grèce, d'ailleurs d'après l'implantation des bâtiments, leur taille, leur forme et aussi le fait que tout le village soit surmonté par cette acropole, je pourrais dire que ces ruines ressemblent traits pour traits à l'Agora d'Athènes et à son Acropole.

- Oui nous savons que les Anciens sont allés en Grèce, pour beaucoup d'entres eux, après être revenus sur Terre. Peut être ont-ils transmis aux terriens certaines formes d'architecture, fit Rodney.

- J'aimerai beaucoup aller visiter l'acropole en premier. Je pense que c'est là que nous serons susceptibles de trouver quelque chose. Et je voudrais voir la grotte où vous avez trouvé vos inscriptions, fit Lisa à l'attention de John.

- Très bien, suivez-moi, fit John. Mais il faut faire attention en descendant.

Lisa lui fit signe qu'elle serait sur ses gardes. John se prépara à descendre quand il vit que Rodney en faisait autant.

- Rodney que faites-vous ?

- Eh bien je vous accompagne, vous savez très bien que je suis incollable sur tous ce qui touchent aux Anciens.

John allait répliquer mais il fut prit de cours par Lisa.

- C'est une excellente idée, Docteur McKay. J'aimerai beaucoup travailler avec vous.

- Bon, fit John visiblement agacé. Lorne et Ronon, vous resterez ici. Radek vous venez avec nous.

Radek qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, s'approcha du bord pour apprécier la distance qui les séparait de la grotte et de la pente qui s'avérait assez rude. Il soupira et prit son sac à dos qu'il avait posé par terre.

Au bout de quelques minutes et quelques frayeurs pour le scientifique tchèque, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'intérieur de la grotte. Elle n'était pas très profonde mais il y avait de nombreuses inscriptions sur les parois. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de rester ici pour tous déchiffrer. Ils comptaient tous recopier et le traduire plus tard. Les habitants ne devaient pas se douter qu'ils faisaient autre chose qu'une promenade. Radek Rodney et Lisa prirent chacun une paroi et s'attelèrent à recopier les symboles. Cela leur prit environ une heure. Ensuite ils se mirent en route vers l'Acropole.

Quand ils furent arrivés à destination, Lisa fut visiblement déçue de ne rien trouver de bien intéressant. Ils firent le tour et elle prit quand même quelques objets, en particulier deux petits pots qu'elle trouva près d'un hôtel et qui comportait des inscriptions. Elle jeta un dernier regard circulaire à la pièce et retourna vers le petit groupe que formait John, Rodney et Radek.

- Voilà, je crois que l'on ne trouvera rien d'autres ici.

- Bien, nous pouvons rentrer, fit John.

Et ils refirent le chemin à sens inverse. Rodney ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler sur tous ce qu'il avait fait découvert depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Atlantis. Lisa l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention et de fascination aussi. Le scientifique avait le don de captiver les personnes quand il parlait. John, lui, se demandait bien ce que la jeune femme pouvait trouver de plus à Rodney.

Ils rejoignirent Lorne et Ronon, qui étaient assis contre un arbre. Ils se levèrent dès qu'ils les virent apparaître.

- Alors ? Fit Lorne.

- Nous avons beaucoup d'inscriptions que j'ai hâte de traduire. J'ai compris quelques mots en les recopiant et cela m'a donné envie de connaître la suite, répondit Lisa.

Tout en racontant ce qu'ils avaient vu aux deux hommes, ils arrivèrent finalement au village.

Un homme envoyé par Panos, les conduisit vers une grande maison. Il leur expliqua que le chef du village désirait qu'ils restent passer la nuit chez lui. L'homme frappa à la porte et une femme ouvrit. Elle était petite, visiblement d'un âge en rapport de Panos, elle avait un air assez jovial et les accueillit chaleureusement. Elle se présenta comme étant l'épouse de Panos, tout en les conduisant à l'étage où se trouvait de nombreuses portes. Dix en tous.

- Voilà, vous disposez d'une chambre chacun, fit la femme, je vous laisse vous installer comme bon vous semble.

Et elle disparut dans les escaliers.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'ils manquent d'espace, fit Rodney.

- Je trouve ça bizarre, pourquoi veulent-ils que nous soyons chacun dans une chambre ?

- Colonel, que n'avez pas trouvé de bizarre depuis que nous sommes arrivés ? Demanda Rodney.

Il se dirigea vers une porte et l'ouvrit.

- Spartiate, petit mais confortable, fit-il en entrant.

Les autres en firent autant.

En revenant au rez-de-chaussée, la femme trouva son mari en compagnie de l'homme qui avait amené les descendants des Ancêtres. Ils discutaient à voix basse. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi ils parlaient, elle avait hâte que le jour arrive comme tous les autres habitants d'ailleurs.

**Voilà, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir fait un loooong chapitre!!j'espère que cela ne vous a pas ennuyé et qu'il vous a plu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews!!!!**

**Bon vous penserez sûrement que ce chapitre n'apporte pas grand chose à l'intrigue!! Mais il faut bien que mes persos vivent leurs vies!!!!**

**Par contre je suis sûre qu'il plaira énoooooormément à Isajackson!!!**

_Dans son lit, Lisa tournait et retournait les phrases qu'elle avait traduites. D'après ce qu'elle avait lu, celui qui avait gravé cela n'était pas un habitant de cette planète. Mais il maîtrisait parfaitement la langue des Anciens et pour Lisa cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Elle décida d'en parler le lendemain au Colonel et au Docteur McKay._

**°O°O°O°**

- Docteur, Colonel, j'aimerai vous parler.

Quand elle descendit le lendemain ces derniers étaient déjà à table et prenaient leur petit déjeuner en compagnie de Radek et Lorne. Panos et sa femme se trouvaient également là.

John se leva quasiment d'un bond en saluant la jeune femme.

- Oui bien sûr, fit-il.

Rodney, quand à lui, finit l'espèce de morceau de pain qu'il avait dans la main et se leva.

Ils sortirent tous les trois dehors.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Rodney.

- Dans mes traductions, j'ai trouvé des choses bizarres, fit Lisa.

- Quelles genres de choses? Demanda à nouveau Rodney avant de lui laisser le temps de continuer.

- D'après ce que j'en ai déduis, la personne qui a écrit ces textes est un ancien. Il cite même Atlantis une fois.

- Et ? Fit Rodney. Nous savons que les Anciens ont du venir ici, puisque nous avons trouvé l'adresse de cette planète dans une base de données.

- Oui, je sais, mais cependant j'ai quelques morceaux de phrases qui m'inquiètent un peu.

Rodney posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Je suis sûr que vous vous faites du souci pour rien, une fois que vous aurez tous traduit vous vous rendrez compte que ces phrases ne sont pas plus inquiétantes que ça.

Il adressa un sourire plus charmeur que réconfortant à la jeune femme et retourna à l'intérieur.

- Il a raison vous devriez attendre d'avoir tous traduis avant de tirer des conclusions.

Lisa acquiesça mais cela n'enlevait pas le doute qu'elle avait. Elle leur prouverait à tous les deux qu'elle avait raison de se faire du souci. En fait elle voulait surtout le prouver au Docteur McKay. Elle entra à son tour et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Tout en montant les escaliers elle repensait au sourire du scientifique. Et quel sourire ! C'est vrai que bon nombre de femmes auraient succombés au charme du militaire, et d'après ce qu'elle avait remarqué elle n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour l'avoir, mais elle était plutôt attirée par le charme du canadien. Et c'était un homme intelligent, très intelligent. Mais bon tout le monde connaissait son histoire avec Samantha Carter et l'amour infaillible qu'il avait pour elle. Elle arriva enfin à sa chambre et se replongea dans son travail qui s'avéra plus dur que la veille.

Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle invita la personne à entrer.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger.

- Oh ce n'est rien, Docteur McKay. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je venais voir si tout allait bien, on ne vous a pas vu depuis ce matin.

Lisa regarda sa montre. Il était presque 19 heures. Elle était restée toute la journée dans sa chambre sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait bien avancé mais à son avis, il lui restait la partie la plus intéressante à traduire.

- Ca va très bien merci, c'est juste que je n'ai pas vu que j'étais restée si longtemps ici.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Je croyais que c'était en rapport de ce que je vous ai dis ce matin, vous savez à propos de ce que vous avez trouvé.

- Oh ça, non pas du tout.

- Alors, vous en êtes où ? Fit Rodney en s'approcha de la petite table.

- Il ne me reste plus grand-chose, répondit Lisa en s'approchant à son tour.

Tout à coup ils se trouvèrent plus près l'un de l'autre que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Rodney n'était pas insensible au charme de la jeune archéologue mais connaissant sa chance avec les femmes et le fait que le militaire trouvait également la jeune femme à son goût, il doutait des possibilités d'une aventure avec elle. Pourtant la jeune femme en question pensait tout le contraire. Lisa se rendit compte tout à coup que depuis sa rencontre avec le scientifique, elle n'avait plus pensé une seule fois à Daniel. Elle se demandait si elle faisait le premier pas, comment l'homme en face d'elle réagirait. Et s'il n'était pas intéressé ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

De son côté Rodney remarqua que Lisa le regardait plutôt avec intérêt, peut être que finalement, il pourrait tenter quelque chose et si ça ne marchait pas, il avait l'habitude de se faire remballer, donc il survivrait.

D'un même mouvement ils firent un pas l'un vers l'autre, se rendant compte que tous les deux avaient la même idée, ils se sourirent. Rodney s'approcha encore un peu plus de la jeune femme qui était à présent contre la petite table. Il posa une main sur sa taille et l'autre sur son cou. Lisa n'en revenait pas, finalement le scientifique s'intéressait à elle. Elle se laissa faire et attendit avec impatience le moment où les lèvres du canadien se poseraient sur les siennes. Rodney approcha son visage du sien, il vit dans les yeux de Lisa qu'elle en avait tout autant envie que lui. Il ne restait que quelques centimètres à combler pour qu'enfin ils puissent réaliser ce dont ils avaient tant envie depuis la veille. Le rythme de leurs cœurs s'accéléra, Lisa pouvait quasiment sentir les lèvres de Rodney tant il était près d'elle. Elle allait combler l'espace restant quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se séparèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent. On frappa une seconde fois. Lisa donna la permission d'entrer.

- McKay, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Et vous Colonel ? Fit Rodney visiblement très énervé.

- Je venais voir comment le Docteur Sandburg se sentait.

- Eh bien comme vous pouvez le voir elle va très bien.

Lisa cacha un sourire. Décidément le Docteur McKay n'était pas comme on lui avait décrit.

- Et vous ?

- Je venais voir si… si …, il sembla réfléchir puis dit rapidement, elle avait besoin de moi pour ses traductions.

John allait ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais Lisa décida d'intervenir. Elle était encore un peu sous l'effet de ce qui avait faillit se produire quelques minutes plus tôt et en voulait un peu à John de les avoir interrompu.

- Ecoutez, je vais bien, merci et si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai continuer, j'ai bientôt fini et j'ai hâte.

Les deux hommes comprirent que c'était le moment de partir. John ouvrit la porte et attendit que Rodney fasse un pas vers la sortie. Mais le scientifique ne voyait pas les choses comme ça, il voulait que le militaire les laisse seuls.

- Bon vous venez ? Fit le militaire impatient.

Il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il jeta un regard vers Lisa et avança vers la porte à contre cœur. Lisa ne voulait pas que John se rende compte de quelque chose même si elle ne voulait pas que Rodney parte.

Ils sortirent donc tous les deux. Ils s'avancèrent vers les escaliers. Lisa s'avança alors dans le couloir.

- Docteur McKay j'ai oublié de vous demander quelque chose, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

Rodney s'arrêta sur la première marche. Devant lui John s'arrêta aussi.

- Je vous rejoins de suite, fit le scientifique au militaire.

De toute façon John pensait qu'il avait toutes ses chances avec l'archéologue, il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont elle le regardait. Mais il resta quand même où il était.

- Non je vous attends, fit-il en souriant au scientifique.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et revint sur ses pas. Lisa l'attendait sur le seuil de sa porte. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, elle lança à John.

- Ce ne sera pas long.

En guise de réponse, John lui sourit.

Lisa entra en premier dans la chambre, Rodney sur ses talons. Quand elle fut sûre que John ne pouvait plus les voir, elle plaqua Rodney contre le mur et l'embrassa. Rodney passa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme et se laissa faire. Leur baiser dura quelques minutes et ils durent se séparer à bout de souffle. Lisa trouva leur échange très passionné et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit cela quand quelqu'un l'embrassait. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Rodney, elle sentit ses jambes devenir du coton et son cœur battre à vive allure.

Rodney aussi avait ressentit de fortes sensations avec ce baiser. Cette femme lui faisait plus d'effets qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire.

Au bout d'un moment, ils reprirent enfin leurs esprits.

- Désolé mais le Colonel m'attend, fit Rodney.

Lisa s'éloigna du scientifique. L'instant avait été si intense qu'elle avait du mal à croire que Rodney devait partir.

Rodney s'approcha de la porte mais avant de sortir il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

John qui attendait toujours vit arriver le scientifique avec soulagement.

- Alors, fit-il c'était à quel propos ?

Rodney le regarda et en faisant un geste vague répondit.

- Oh, elle avait juste un problème avec un symbole mais maintenant c'est bon.

« S'il savait » pensa-t-il.

**°O°O°O°**

Au même instant dans une maison du village, un homme entra et se retrouva avec 5 autres hommes.

- C'est pour ce soir, dit-il rapidement avant de sortir.

**Alors ça vous a plu?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, il est peut être un peu court mais intense!!!! En fait je voulais le publier car ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre!!!**

**Bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration, intense lui aussi!!!**

_Au même instant dans une maison du village, un homme entra et se retrouva avec 5 autres hommes._

_- C'est pour ce soir, dit-il rapidement avant de sortir._

**°O°O°O°**

Ca y est , elle avait enfin fini et ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux lui glaça le sang, elle n'avait pas compris de suite le sens des mots qui apparaissaient devant elle mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans l'ordre et formaient des phrases cohérentes, tout était clair. Il fallait qu'elle aille prévenir Rodney et le Colonel. Elle regarda sa montre: minuit et demi. Cependant elle pensa que pour une chose aussi grave, cela ne ferait rien si elle les réveillés. Elle enfila sa veste, sortit et entreprit d'aller d'abord vers la chambre de Rodney.

**°O°O°O°**

- Quoi? Alors vous ne voulez pas partager vos informations avec moi et là, au beau milieu de la nuit, ça vous prend et on vient me chercher pour que je vous aide, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu exagéré?

- Docteur, comme je l'ai dit c'est un problème grave et urgent et je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas assez compétent. Par contre vous oui.

- Ah je vois que vous reconnaissez enfin ma vraie valeur.

Rodney avançait dans la bâtisse qui servait aux scientifiques en compagnie d'Arcos. Quelques minutes avant, alors qu'il avait réussi à s'endormir paisiblement, quelqu'un avait frappé à sa porte. Il avait de suite imaginé que l'auteur de ces coups serait Lisa mais quand il avait ouvert sa porte, il fut déçu de constater que se trouvait devant lui l'assistant d'Arcos. Ils avaient un problème et ils avaient besoin de lui. Il s'habilla rapidement et suivit le jeune homme non sans se plaindre.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir où Rodney n'était jamais venu. Panos continua son chemin jusqu'à une porte. Il l'ouvrit et Rodney put apercevoir des escaliers qui descendaient en colimaçon. Ils devaient menaient loin car il n'en voyait pas la fin par la faible lumière.

- Suivez-moi, fit Arcos.

Rodney s'aperçut alors qu'en plus de son assistant, deux autres hommes s'étaient joint à eux. Il jeta un regard interrogateur au scientifique.

- Nous aurons besoin d'aide, fit simplement Arcos.

Rodney acquiesça et suivit le scientifique dans les escaliers.

**°O°O°O°**

Lisa frappa doucement à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Elle décida de frapper un peu plus fort, mais toujours pas de réponse. Elle commença tout à coup à s'inquiéter. Peut être le scientifique avait-il le sommeil lourd mais elle pressentait quelque chose. Et ce qu'elle venait de découvrir ne l'aida pas à chasser cette impression.

"Bon après tout, il ne m'en voudra peut être pas" pensa-t-elle en appuyant sur la poignée. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, elle s'approcha du lit et vit qu'il était vide. Elle appela doucement le scientifique. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle alluma la lumière et constata qu'il n'y avait personne. Son coeur se serra. Elle sortit presque en courant de la chambre et se précipita vers celle de John. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de frapper doucement. Elle appela en même temps le militaire. Celui-ci vint lui ouvrir au bout de quelques secondes.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Fit-il encore endormit.

- C'est le Docteur McKay, il a disparut.

John étouffa un juron, il était à présent bien réveillé et retourna dans sa chambre. Il mit le peu de temps possible à s'habiller et prendre ses armes.

**°O°O°O°**

En arrivant en bas des escaliers, il y avait encore un long couloir qui semblait être creusé à même la roche. Ils continuèrent à marcher encore de longues minutes. Personne ne parlait, du moins Rodney avait arrêté quand il se rendit compte que personne ne lui répondait.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, ce couloir sentait le moisit et n'était, apparemment, pas emprunté souvent. Son malaise s'accentua quand il vit où Arcos l'avait conduit.

**°O°O°O°**

John suivit de Lisa, Lorne et Ronon, descendit dans la salle à manger. Assis devant la grande table, se trouvait Panos et un autre homme. Panos esquissa un sourire en les voyant arriver.

- Où est le Docteur McKay ? Demanda John qui ne pouvait pas cacher sa colère.

Panos regarda l'autre homme sans répondre à la question. John avança vers lui, il l'attrapa par le col. L'autre homme fit un geste pour retenir le militaire mais Panos lui fait signe de rester à sa place. A contre cœur, l'homme obéit.

- Où est-il ? Demanda encore John.

- Il est là où il doit être.

John le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- De toute façon, vous arriverez trop tard et ce sera pour le bien de tous.

- Vous voulez dire pour votre bien, ajouta Lisa.

Cette fois ce fut à Panos de regarder la jeune femme d'un air interrogateur.

- Je sais tout, ajouta-t-elle. Et je suis sûre que nous pouvons encore arriver à temps.

Elle avait dit cette phrase plus à l'attention de John que de Panos. Le militaire lâcha l'homme et se tourna vers ses trois compagnons.

- Allons-y, fit-il simplement.

Ces gens, depuis le début, lui avaient inspiré de la méfiance. Il aurait du écouter son instinct au lieu de faire confiance à Rodney. S'il l'avait écouté, ils n'en seraient pas là. Puis ses pensées revinrent vers son ami. Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à lui, il était en danger et il fallait qu'il le sauve. Mais s'était s'en compter Panos et ses amis.

- Je ne vous laisserez pas anéantir notre plan.

Pendant qu'il parlait, trois autres hommes firent leur entrée. Heureusement ils n'étaient armés que de sortes de lances.

John ricana et se tourna vers Panos.

- Vous croyez vraiment nous arrêter ? Vous avez vu vos armes ?

Panos se figea et avant qu'il ne réagisse, John était déjà dehors suivit de Lisa, Lorne et Ronon.

**°O°O°O°**

Rodney se trouvait à présent dans la grotte où ils avaient relevés les symboles des Anciens. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il était arrivé là. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de là. Il avait essayé et la décharge électrique qu'il avait reçu l'avait dissuadé de recommencer. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était la balise Wraith qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de cette barrière. Balise qui était activée et qui transmettait un signal. Les Wraiths allaient donc bientôt arriver.

- Il ne manquait plus qu'eux, lâcha Rodney.

**Alors Isa ce passage par la chambre de Rodney??? Bon promis la prochaine fois il y sera!!!**

**Sinon ça vous a plu?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Déjà merci à toutes pour vos reviews!**

**Voilà la suite!**

Les quatre Atlantes couraient à perdre haleine à travers les arbres. La nuit ne facilitait pas leur progression et malgré leurs lampes, ils manquèrent plusieurs fois de tomber. Lisa retournait dans sa tête tous ce qu'elle avait appris. Heureusement qu'elle n'en n'avait pas informé John sinon elle pensait bien qu'il aurait tué Panos. Elle lui avait juste dit le strict minimum pendant qu'il s'habillait. Ces gens ont enlevé Rodney. Cela avait déjà suffit à mettre le militaire en colère alors si elle lui avait dit pourquoi ils avaient enlevés le scientifique, il n'aurait plus répondu de ses actes.

- On approche, fit tout à coup John.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à marcher avec précaution. John savait qu'il devait y avoir des gardes. D'après ce que lui avait dit Lisa, Rodney devait se trouver dans la grotte. Il avait bon espoir de sortir le scientifique vivant au vu des moyens de défenses qu'avaient ces gens.

Ils approchèrent lentement. Du plus près qu'il put, John finit par voir l'entrée de la grotte. Deux gardes se tenaient de chaque côté. Mais ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas. Il retourna vers ses compagnons.

**°O°O°O°**

Rodney ne savait pas quoi faire pour se sortir de là. Il se doutait que John, Lisa et les autres se rendraient compte de sa disparition que le lendemain, et se serait trop tard. Puis les Wraiths revinrent dans ses pensées. Il pensa immédiatement que ses amis aussi étaient en danger et qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de les prévenir.

- Bon sang, tu es le meilleur génie de la galaxie, tu devrais bien pouvoir trouver une solution pour te sortir de là, marmonna-t-il tout en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.

**°O°O°O°**

Quelques mètres plus haut, John élaborait un plan. Lisa venait de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait découvert et cela l'avait rendu encore plus furieux et plus déterminé. Il donna ses ordres à Lorne et Ronon. Chacun d'eux partir de leurs côtés. Quelques minutes plus, John et Lisa entendirent une sorte de cri étouffé puis plus rien.

/ Colonel, la voie est libre. /

- Très bien Lorne on arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard Lisa et John rejoignait les deux hommes qui étaient en train de parler avec Rodney.

- Je suis content de vous voir, fit Rodney visiblement soulagé.

- Bon comment va-t-on vous sortir de là? Demanda John. Lisa vous avez appris quelque chose dans vos traductions?

- Pas vraiment, en fait je pense que l'Ancien n'a pas eu le temps d'écrire tous ce qu'il voulait.

- Je vous signale que les Wraiths vont arriver, fit Rodney.

Ronon venait à l'instant de détruire la balise mais tout le monde savait qu'il était déjà trop tard et que les Wraiths étaient déjà en chemin.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit John.

- Ah c'est facile pour vous de dire ça.

- Ils ne comptent pas se nourrir de vous. Enfin pas de suite.

Rodney le regarda mi énervé, mi inquiet.

- Comment ça?

- Dans les symboles, l'Ancien a décrit les dernières heures qu'il vivait et pourquoi il se trouvait là. Il savait que les Wraiths venaient le chercher pour l'amener avec eux.

- C'est rassurant, fit Rodney abattu. Je sais que je ne vais pas mourir ici mais à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

- S'ils ont pour vous tuer, ils n'attendront pas si longtemps, lâcha Ronon.

- Merci Ronon, vous me remontez le moral. Où est le Colonel?

Les autres regardèrent autour d'eux et se rendirent compte que John n'était plus à leurs côtés. Ils entendirent tout à coup du bruit en contre bas, dans les fourrés. Lorne et Ronon se préparèrent à faire feu quand John apparut avec une espèce de boite dans les mains.

- Je pense que c'est ce qui génère cette barrière, fit-il en commençant à la regarder dans tous les sens.

- Eh allez-y doucement, si vous la cassez je suis mort.

- Je ne comprends rien, fit John.

- Faites voir, demanda Rodney.

Il commença à examiner la boite à travers sa barrière quand ils entendirent un bruit. Un bruit qu'ils reconnaissaient que trop bien. Rodney pâlit immédiatement et John se figea. Des darts.

Lisa regarda Rodney, ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

- Rodney vous me faites confiance?

- Quoi?

- Est ce que vous me faites confiance? Redemanda John.

- Oui, lâcha le scientifique.

Il comprenait bien ce que cela voulait dire mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur le militaire. D'ailleurs c'était le seul en qui il confiait sa vie en toute confiance.

John parla rapidement à Lorne et à Ronon. Lisa s'approcha de Rodney. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Rodney se contenta de lui adresser un sourire qu'il voulait confiant. Lisa sentit que quelque'un l'attrapait par le bras.

- Non, on ne peux pas le laisser là, fit Lisa à John.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Lisa jeta un regard à Rodney. Celui-ci lui fit signe de suivre le militaire. Ils rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, Lorne et Ronon, qui étaient retournés se cacher à l'endroit où ils étaient quelques temps avant.

En voyant la jeune femme visiblement très inquiète, John tenta de la rassurer.

- Rassurez vous, je vais vous le ramener, je vous le promet.

Lisa le regarda d'un air interrogateur, elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais John parla avant elle.

- C'est bon, il n'y en a que deux. Tout est en place Lorne?

- Oui Colonel.

**°O°O°O°**

Rodney s'était réfugié au fond de la grotte. Cependant il entendait distinctement les darts approcher. Un instant plus tard, il vit les deux vaisseaux en face de l'entrée de la grotte. Il déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux un instant pour se donner du courage. Après tout le Colonel lui avait dit de lui faire confiance non? Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que les darts s'étaient rapprochés. Tout à coup, une sorte de boule de lumière s'abattit sur le dart qui était le plus proche. Celui-ci implosa dans le ciel créant ainsi une forte lumière. Le deuxième ne tarda pas à suivre le même chemin. Rodney n'en revenait pas, il s'approcha de la barrière et vit en contre bas, les débris des deux vaisseaux.

- Alors, je vous avez bien dis de me faire confiance!

Rodney fut rassuré d'attendre la voix si familière du Colonel.

- Bon, il faut se dépêcher, car à mon avis, d'autres vont bientôt arriver.

Au bout de quelques minutes et quelques manipulations de John, commentés par des réprimandes du scientifique, la barrière disparut.

Rodney fit quelques pas à l'extérieur. Lisa avait une folle envie de se jeter dans ses bras mais savait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire.

- Dépêchons-nous, fit Lorne. Trois autres darts arrivent.

Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'endroit où s'était posé le jumper. Tout en entrant à l'intérieur, John fit à Lorne.

- Vous voyez, j'ai bien fait de prendre mes précautions.

Une fois tout le monde installé, le jumper décolla et attendit longtemps avant de pouvoir retourner sur Atlantis, les Wraiths arrivant toujours plus nombreux.

**Les explications du pourquoi du comment dans le prochain (et sûrement dernier) chapitre!**

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon puisque vous avez été gentilles en me laissant pleins de reviews, et dont je vous remercie, je publie ce chapitre ce soir. Chapitre que j'ai coupé en deux donc 2ème partie demain !!! C'est pour ça qu'il est un peu court !!! Donc vous en saurez plus sur les motivations de ce peuple et dans le prochain sur l'avenir de la relation Lisa/Rodney. Isajackson, arriveras-tu à tenir jusqu'à demain ???**

_Une fois tout le monde installé, le jumper décolla et attendit longtemps avant de pouvoir retourner sur Atlantis, les Wraiths arrivant toujours plus nombreux._

**°O°O°O°**

Elisabeth fut soulagée d'entendre le technicien annoncer que le Colonel Sheppard et son équipe allait passer la porte. Elle alla à leur rencontre pour les accueillir. En effet les deux militaires restés à bord du jumper, l'avait prévenu qu'ils allaient subir une attaque de Wraiths. Mais elle n'en avait pas plus su et cela l'inquiétait. Quand elle les vit apparaître, son malaise se dissipa quelque peu. Mais à voir les mines de John, Rodney et Lisa, elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et qu'ils avaient sans doute échappé à quelque chose d'atroce.

Elle leur ordonna d'aller à l'infirmerie pour l'examen de retour de mission et de la rejoindre ensuite en salle de réunion.

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table et attendaient Elisabeth. Celle-ci entra au bout de quelques minutes et prit place.

- Alors, vous allez me raconter ce qui s'est passé.

John raconta l'histoire, puis ce fut au tour de Rodney de raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ce fut enfin à Lisa d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

- Au début, en commençant la traduction, je n'ai pas compris le sens mais en fait, je pense, que l'auteur a voulu justement que tous soit traduit pour le comprendre. Il expliquait qu'un groupe d'Anciens venus d'Atlantis était arrivé sur cette planète et avaient fait connaissance avec le peuple habitant là. Ils comptaient installer un avant poste. Ils commencèrent leurs recherches. Plusieurs scientifiques Atlantes restaient là-bas, jour et nuit. L'un d'entres eux eut l'idée de construire un boulier identique à celui d'Atlantis pour remercier ce peuple. Cependant certains habitants avaient le don de Teyla, ils sentaient approcher les Wraiths.

- Ce devaient être des rescapés de l'expérience qu'à subit l'un de mes ancêtres, ajouta Teyla. **(1)**

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai pensé, répondit Lisa. Ils sentirent donc approcher les Wraiths mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que le scientifique avait fini le bouclier et que celui-ci était opérationnel.

- Le scientifique Atlante est celui qui a écrit cela dans la grotte? Demanda Rodney.

- J'y arrive. Donc le peuple ne voulant pas connaître une énième récolte, décida de donner en sacrifice le scientifique Atlante. Ensuite c'est un peu flou mais d'après ce qu'il a compris, l'un des dirigeants est arrivé à entrer en contact avec le vaisseau en approche et a conclu un marché. En échange de leur tranquillité, ils leurs remettraient un scientifique Atlante, utile dans la guerre qui commençait entre eux.

John marmonna quelque chose concerna le fait de ne pas pouvoir faire confiance en qui que ce soit dans cette galaxie. Teyla lui jeta un regard noir et tout en se faisant petit sur sa chaise, il murmura des excuses. Rodney, lui était captivé par le récit de la jeune femme mais il se demanda si ce qui l'attirait le plus était le récit en lui-même ou la personne qui le prononçait.

- Mais pourquoi recommencer maintenant? Et le bouclier? Demanda Elisabeth.

- Le bouclier les a protégé par la suite et , à mon avis, c'est pour cela que les Wraiths ne sont plus revenus, pas à cause du sacrifice. Donc les personnes qui avaient le don ne les sentaient plus. Cependant le bouclier à du commencer à s'affaiblir et donc ils ont du les sentir de nouveaux. Ils ont alors utilisés une sorte de balise récupérée dans les affaires du scientifique pour nous envoyer un message. Malheureusement pour nous, nous y avons répondu. Ils pensaient qu'en sacrifiant de nouveau un scientifique, ils auraient encore la protection qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à maintenant.

- Et maintenant? Que va-t-il leur arriver?

- Pour être franc avec vous, Elisabeth, je n'en ai rien à faire. Mais d'après tous les Wraiths que l'on a vu débarquer, il ne doit pas rester grand monde sur cette planète, répondit John.

- En tout cas puisque maintenant on sait qu'il y a un moyen de protection, nous pouvons toujours nous servir de cette planète comme site alpha, enfin s'il n'y a plus personne, ajouta Rodney.

- Il faudra attendre un peu et envoyer une équipe, continua John. Ensuite Rodney pourra aller jeter un coup d'œil au bouclier.

- Je vois que vous avez déjà fait votre programme, dit Elisabeth en souriant.

John et Rodney se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire.

- Bon je crois que c'est bon, je sais tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Ils se levèrent tous et sortirent. Les scientifiques se dirigèrent vers leurs laboratoires. John et Ronon partirent s'entraîner.

**Episode The Gift/Sous hypnose Saison 1**

**Voilà Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bon alors je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour avoir suivi cette fic et pour avoir laissé pleins de reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir !!!**

**Isajackson j'espère que cette fic a répondu à tes attentes et qu'elle t'a plu !!! (en fait j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus !!!)**

**Finalement John s'en sort plutôt bien, parce qu'entre Charlie qui voulait le faire mourir et Bayas qui voulait le tondre, il l'a échappé belle !!!Mais il se pourrait que se ne soit que de courte durée car j'ai une idée de fic qui, j'en suis sûre ravira Charlie !!!**

**Alpheratz9, désolée pour le court chapitre d'hier mais je n'avais pas bien fini cette partie, j'espère que la fin te conviendra !!!**

Ils se levèrent tous et sortirent. Les scientifiques se dirigèrent vers leurs laboratoires. John et Ronon partirent s'entraîner.

**°O°O°O°**

Rodney était dans son laboratoire et travaillait sur des données découvertes durant leur absence. Cependant il n'était pas complètement dans son travail, une chose l'empêcher de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire. En fait c'était plutôt à une personne à qui il pensait. Justement cette personne apparut devant lui comme par enchantement.

- Docteur Sandburg? Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

- J'ai frappé mais comme vous n'avez pas répondu.

- Vous avez bien fait.

Radek qui se trouvait non loin de là, trouvait que son supérieur était bien gentil avec elle. Se serait lui qui aurait fait ça, il se serait fait incendier. Mais bon il fallait dire, que lui n'avait pas l'air d'intéresser le canadien! Il sourit puis avertit son supérieur qu'il faisait une pause. Il sortit en laissant Lisa et Rodney seuls dans le bureau.

- Je voulais vous voir car nous avons découverts que cette adresse de planète ainsi que d'autres avaient étaient mises à part par les Anciens pour ne pas que de potentiels descendants se fassent avoir comme eux.

- Nous aurions du découvrir ça avant, fit Rodney. Mais bon maintenant nous saurons que si on découvre une base de données à l'écart, on se renseignera avant d'y aller.

Lisa lui sourit et s'apprêta à partir. Elle s'avança vers la porte mais au dernier moment se retourna vers le scientifique.

- Je voudrais vous parler d'autre chose.

Rodney leva la tête et comprit où voulait en venir la jeune femme.

- Sur ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-il quand même.

- Oui.

Lisa se rapprocha du bureau. Rodney s'était levé.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais en ce qui me concerne je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé, lâcha habilement Lisa.

- Je ne regrette pas non plus.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Même en sachant que n'importe qui pouvait entrer, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher, ils étaient comme aimantés l'un vers l'autre. Rodney fit, cette fois, le premier pas. Il posa une main sur la taille de la jeune femme et l'autre dans son dos. Il l'attira à lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lisa, quand à elle avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite. Leur baiser dura quelques minutes et ils durent se séparer à bout de souffle. Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et sans se donner la peine d'attendre une réponse, entra.

- Colonel, qu'y a-t-il encore?

- Rien. Docteur Sandburg, quel plaisir.

Lisa rendit son sourire au militaire.

- En fait je venais vous voir car nous avons une réunion avec Caldwell et Elisabeth aimerait que vous y participiez.

- Bon j'arrive.

- Je vous attends dehors, fit le militaire en sortant.

Rodney prenait le même chemin mais fut arrêté par Lisa qui l'embrassa une dernière fois.

- J'espère que ce soir, tu ne fera pas comme la nuit dernière et que tu seras dans tes quartiers.

Rodney lui fit signe qu'il y serait et sortit rejoindre le Colonel.

Ce dernier l'attendait et quand il vit le scientifique, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Tout en marchant il ne put s'empêcher de demander au scientifique.

- Alors amoureux?

Rodney le regarda d'un air mi-indigné mi-interrogateur et haussa les épaules. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. John lui tapa dans le dos et ils continuèrent jusqu'en salle de réunion.

**°O°O°O°**

Rodney venait de se réveiller à cause d'un mouvement à ses côtés. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un dans son lit avec lui. Il fallait dire que ces lits n'étaient pas trop pratiques non plus. Il jeta un œil sur la personne endormie. Il n'avait pas vécu de nuit comme celle-là depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, c'était peut être la plus intense de toute sa vie. Il se repassa le film de la nuit dans la tête et esquissa un petit sourire. Le jour commençait à se lever et le ciel prenait déjà une teinte rose-orangée. Il aimait ce moment-là, il avait l'impression d'être seul et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Lisa se blottie un peu plus dans ses bras. Rodney passa une main dans ses cheveux et il pouvait sentir le parfum de la jeune femme. Un parfum enivrant. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit le Colonel, oui il était peut être amoureux, mais malgré ce qu'il avait pensait jusqu'à maintenant, ce sentiment lui plaisait plutôt bien. Il pouvait remercier la jeune femme qui était à ses côtés pour lui avoir fait connaître cela. Et il comptait le faire en restant avec aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait l'espérer.

**Voilà une fin sur une note positive, ben oui j'aime bien les happy end !!!**

**Et encore merci beaucoup !!!**


End file.
